This invention relates to a catcher for use in a stacker machine for holding a stack of die-cut components.
In general, such a machine comprises a stacker board having a plurality of windows and catchers, a plurality of lifters located below the stacker board, and means of advancing a continuous web of product between the lifters and the board.
In operation, the web is advanced over the lifters, and the individual products contained therein are aligned with the lifters. The lifters advance upwardly, stripping the products from the web and shifting them upwardly through the vertically aligned windows in the stacker board to engage the bottom of stacks of previously removed products. When the lifters retract downwardly through the windows, the stacks of product engage catchers and are supported above the windows. This operation is repeated with additional product being added to the bottom of the stacks.
Each catcher is capable of supporting one side of one stack of products. Accordingly, each stack of products requires at least two catchers for support. As a result, a web containing multiple rows and columns of product requires numerous sets of catchers.